


Flirting

by likelyvalentine (nokkakona)



Category: Pillars of Eternity
Genre: Fluff, Non-binary character, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 10:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16474220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nokkakona/pseuds/likelyvalentine
Summary: A short, sweet moment between Aloth and the Watcher. Aloth flirts with them, and the Watcher mistakenly assumes it was Iselmyr.





	Flirting

**Author's Note:**

> i have yet to play deadfire because money bad and haven't played poe since march, so forgive me if this isn't canon accurate anymore! i just found it in my notes 20 minutes ago and decided it was publishable

The sunlight, warbled by the glass windows, fell in a single thick stripe across Arbor's stomach, glinting off of the metal studs in their leathers, as they laid on the cool stone floor of Brighthollow's library. They stretched and knitted their hands over their chest, shutting their eyes in the warmth.

"You're beautiful, you know." The words slipped out without thought, Aloth's defences weakened by Arbor's company. As soon as he heard them, he stiffened.

But a cat-like smile wound its way across Arbor's face, and they sighed, drawing one knee upwards. "You know, Iselmyr, that's the third time you've said that today. I'm starting to feel spoiled."

Aloth suddenly felt as if he had swallowed a rock. Had Arbor kept their eyes shut, they might have missed the stricken look that crossed his face, and he might have been able to pretend that the words had been Iselmyr's. But they opened their eyes, and a similarly horrified look took root there. They snapped upwards. "I- oh. I- did I say- oh."

Aloth felt heat prickling in his cheeks, and he looked downward quickly. "I see you and Iselmyr have been... talking." Flirting, he wanted to say.

"Aloth, I thought- can't you remember what she says?"

"Not always. I usually only discover she's spoken when I suddenly find a knife at my throat."

Arbor glanced away and pulled their knees to their chest, wrapping their arms around them.

"I suppose your reaction was better than what I usually receive, though." He chanced a look in their direction and saw that their cheeks had turned bright red.

"But... that was you, not Iselmyr?"

"I-" His collar suddenly felt tight around his neck. He tugged on it. "Yes. You are... yes."

"I guess you and Iselmyr have something in common after all..." Despite their blush, Arbor stretched out their legs once more, leaning backwards on their palms. "An appreciation for fine art."

He snorted. "You were right. Clearly Iselmyr has spoiled you."

"Still. I- thank you." They shot him a hesitant smile. "You're not- well, you're not so bad yourself."

A moment passed, and the expression on Arbor's face went from tentative embarrassment to mirth as they slapped a hand to their mouth to stifle their laughter. "What? What?" Aloth asked. "Oh, no, what did she say this time?"

"It's better you don't know."


End file.
